Basic drainage type exterior insulation and finish systems (EIFS) and construction techniques therefor are well known in the art. In the general case, as shown in FIG. 1, exterior insulation and finish systems are applied over a first layer of a sheathing substrate which is normally applied to the exterior of a building under construction. The sheathing 12 may be a gypsum sheathing, exposure oriented strand board (OSB), exterior or exposure 1 grade plywood, or cementitious materials. EIFS may also be applied over other masonry substrates such as cement masonry unit blocks or bricks.
Using a paint roller, an adhesive and seal layer 14 is applied onto the first layer 12 of sheathing. Preferably, the adhesive is water based and fast drying and, once dried, is flexible so as to bridge normal movement in the first layer 12. The adhesive and seal layer 14 forms a weather proof seal for the first layer 12.
After drying, an insulation board 16 is adhered to the first layer 12 by the adhesive and seal layer 14. In the prior art system illustrated, the insulation board 16 is special in that it includes a plurality of grooves 18 provided for purposes of conducting fluid which may accumulate between the insulation board 16 and the first layer 12.
An initial base coat 20 is then applied to the surface of the insulation board 16 opposite the surface which is secured to the substrate layer 12 by the adhesive and seal layer 14. The initial base coat may be applied over the insulation board with spray equipment or a trowel to a uniform thickness. Next, a mesh layer 22 is immediately embedded in the wet base coat 20 by troweling or using other techniques. An additional base coat 24 may be applied over the surface of the mesh material 22 as needed and, lastly, a finish coat 26 is applied to the base coat 24 by spraying or troweling, depending on the specific finish desired.
Although drainage type EIFS of the type described above have been very successful, some limitations in application have been encountered. More particularly, the insulation board 16 must either be provided with a plurality of grooves 18, or have some other means in order for the system to properly conduct fluid. Also, during installation, the grooved insulation board 16 must be oriented in the proper direction with the grooves 18 oriented vertically and facing the sheathing substrate 12 of the structure. Still further, although the system described above functions to conduct fluid, care is required in order to position ends of insulation boards 16 so that the grooves 18 formed are in alignment to provide a continuous fluid evacuation conduit. Also, a delay is necessary to allow the seal coating to fully cure prior to adhering the insulation board. Such a delay is usually a minimum of 24 hours and can result in additional costs to the contractor both in delays as well as costs of providing weather protection for the additional time cause by the delay.
Lastly, if construction workers are impatient or for other reasons apply the insulation board 16 onto the sheathing 12 before the adhesive layer 14 is adequately cured, the adhesive layer material could migrate into the grooves 18 formed in the board 16 and thereby obstruct the fluid path.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and tool for installing exterior insulation and finish systems which overcomes the above limitations and others and provides an inexpensive and convenient solution thereto.